


The Story Of Us

by Mia32014, XxMixer4Life10Xx, XxMixer4Life6Xx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Becky G, Fifth Harmony (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia32014/pseuds/Mia32014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMixer4Life10Xx/pseuds/XxMixer4Life10Xx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMixer4Life6Xx/pseuds/XxMixer4Life6Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana Payne is a singer and Sister of Liam Payne and Sam Uley. What will happened if four werewolves imprint on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Changes

Hi my name is Ariana Payne. I'm 17 years old. My brother is Liam Payne from One Direction. I'm a singer/songwriter I have another brother named Sam Uley who live in La Push, Washington with his fiancee Emily Young. Well I got to go Liam is calling me. Bye guys.


	2. Natalie Lockheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie Lockhart

Hi guys my name is Natalie Lockheart. I'm 16 years old. I was born June 2,1998. I live in South Shields, United Kingdom. I'm a singer/ songwriter. I'm best friends with Ariana since we where babies. When my mom was pregnant she and my dad lived in London they meet the Payne's. Our parents became best friends. I have an older brother name Steven. Bye guys Steven is calling me.


End file.
